Tsundere
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: Midorima, tsundere, dan opera sabun (maho) di pagi hari. /"—kalau sikapmu terus seperti ini, dia akan hilang sebelum kau sempat menyadarinya."/ Second MidoTaka! RnR?


_Tsundere_.

Memang istilah apa itu? Apa ketika lahir lebel aneh itu sudah merapat dengan tali pusarnya? Yang pasti pemuda dengan tinggi 190 sentimeter itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang selalu orang-orang katakan tentang dirinya. Lagipula ada sekitar ratusan (mungkin juga ribuan) orang yang menyandang predikat _itu_ —dan ia salah satunya.

Midorima Shintaro menghela napas panjang—kenapa ia harus memikirkan hal ini? Maksudnya, kenapa harus di waktu ini? Kalau di pikir-pikir, ia bukan lah tipe orang yang akan dengan mudahnya terpengaruh dengan hal-hal (yang menurutnya) tidak penting. Semua manusia itu, selama 16 tahun ia hidup memiliki sifat yang berbeda dan lagi—ia salah satunya. Memang apa yang salah? Kenapa jika pikiran dan gerak tubuhnya selalu menuntut hal yang berbeda? Ia bukan tidak ingin, tapi terlalu merepotkan. Bayangkan saja jika kau sedang berlibur dan ibumu menitip untuk di belikan daster? Kau tidak mungkin menolaknya—karena takut di cincang—dan akhirnya kau memborong selusin. Sekali lagi, takut di suruh _seppuku_.

"Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, _nanodayo_. A-aku beli banyak agar tidak di suruh-suruh lagi! Bu-bukan karena motif mereka yang menarik. Tidak, sama sekali tidak, _nodayo_."

Tuh kan? Memang begitu sikapnya, menguntungkan bukan? Serius waktu itu ia membelinya bukan karena motifnya menarik kok… serius.

Oke, sebenarnya hal yang membuat seorang Midorima Shintaro _half-_ galau seperti ini adalah saat hari Minggu lalu pemuda bergelar _shooter_ _go green_ Shuutoku ini menonton sebuah televisi yang sumpah tidak tahu-menahu sampai bisa membuat si sulung dari keluarga Midorima terserah galau- _attack_ —sekarang benar-benar sudah terserang.

Pada hari TKP itu, Midorima sedang memakai kembali kacamatanya setelah mencuci muka dan untungnya tidak salah ngambil sabun di*i seperti waktu sikat gigi—serius beneran salah ambil, sekarang mulutnya agak asem-asem gitu—memutuskan untuk mencari soda yang ia sembunyikan di dasar kulkas terdalam. Masih pagi sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? _Oshiruko_ yang ia beli semalam raib secara gaib, ah, _kitakore_ —jadi biarlah perut sedikit melilit asal kepalanya sembuh dari sakit. _Kitakore_ lagi.

Setelah nungging-nungging dengan besar sudut 90 derajat—kampret nya itu soda benar-benar _nyempil_ di sudut terdalam kulkas—Midorima yang sudah bercucuran keringat secara _ambigu_ , melangkahkan kaki berbalut sandal rumah keropi menuju ruang televisi ( _kitakore_ lagi?). Mengedarkan pandangan, mendapati ruang itu sepi dan memang selalu sepi. Ayahnya sudah pasti dapat jadwal prakter meskipun ini hari Minggu, ibunya mungkin sedang belanja ke pasar dan _kelepasan_ ngerumpi bareng sejenisnya—dan adiknya… meditasi di kamar, demi kelangsungan jalan cerita.

Midorima menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa kulit hitam—bukan kulit hitam yang disana—tangannya yang sedang tidak di balut perban mengambil remot tv, sekarang gayanya serupa anak kuliahan nganggur gak sadar skripsi baru di tulis beruda judul. Soda di teguk ketika sudah menemukan _channel_ siaran yang bermutu sebelum iklan opera sabun yang berbeda dengan yang (tidak sengaja) ia tonton dulu—lewat dengan manisnya,

 _"_ _Apa kau benar-benar tidak peduli padanya?"_

Disana terlihat dua orang laki-laki usia mau bapak-bapak yang tengah berbicara serius di taman penangkaran _rafflesia arnoldi_ —Midorima ingin pura-pura baca majalah 'Pintar Memasak' milik ibunya karena lokasi tempat disana yang _abnorlmal_ dan adegan yang dikiranya maho. Yah, itu baru rencana sebelum pernyataan keluar dari mulut si pria yang di acuhkan pertanyaannya,

 _"—_ _kalau sikapmu terus seperti ini, dia akan hilang sebelum kau sempat menyadarinya."_

—dunia Midorima gonjang-ganjing. Kaleng soda yang tinggal sedikit isinya di abaikan, mata berbalut kacamata frame hitam itu menatap terpaku pada layar kaca yang tengah menampilkan kedua pria (yang menurutnya) maho itu. Si pria yang sedari tadi mengacuhkan temannya, mulai berbalik menghadap si lawan bicara. Mukanya tampak penuh dengan banyak ekspresi—terkejut, sedih…dan marah.

Apa ini? Kenapa…begitu menusuk. Disana—hati kaku Midorima Shintaro tergerak,

Tapi semua berubah sejak kalimat penutup yang kembali di ucap oleh si pria maho itu,

.

 _Clek_ ,

"Loh? _Onii-chan_ kenapa ngeliatin tv jaraknya deket banget? Nanti matanya tambah parah, _lho"_

Midorima Shintaro bersumpah atas _oha asa_ yang ternyata tidak tayang hari ini—perinsipnya telah berubah pada sebuah tayangan opera sabun di pagi hari.

.

.

 _"—_ _dasar kau—_ Tsundere _"_

.

.

.

 **Tsundere © BlueBubbleBoom**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : MidoTaka**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance diragukan**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC! Midorima,** ** _hint_** **MiyaTaka(?), typo terapung, humor garing, author mabok UKK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read!_**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, karena itu—kalimat _baper_ itu. Midorima mendengus di balik masker merah muda yang baru ia ambil (secara diam-diam) dari kamar adik perempuannya. Hari ini _oha asa_ menyatakan bahwa Cancer berada di tingkat komensalisme—tidak begitu di rugikan dengan hal-hal yang akan terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan pemuda hijau itu justru khawatir dengan kalimat 'secara tiba-tiba' yang begitu misterius di ucapkan sang pembawa acara. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semprotan anti kutu kucing—hal ini menambah keyakinan warga sekitar bahwa tetangga mereka pengidap penyakit serius atau minimal kudis. Gak nyambung, sih.

Kembali pada fakta ke-galauan Midorima.

Sebenarnya Midorima bisa saja cuek dengan hal ini, _toh_ tidak akan membuat dirinya rugi. Tidak akan membuat dirinya menduduki peringkat _bling-bling_ aura _gloomy_ —begitulah, tapi kenapa justru dirinya tetap uring-uringan? Apalagi sejak opera sabun maho itu. Sumpah nyindir banget. Mereka _gak_ tahu situasi yang sedang di hadapi seorang Midorima Shintaro yang sedang dilema antara kenyataan pahit yang sedang berusaha menggoyahkan jiwa samurainya—salah anime.

Pokoknya begitulah.

Kaki telah menapaki lantai kinclong _gym_ olahraga Shuutoku. Suara seret menyeret alas sepatu membuat pendengaran Midorima semakin pengang, para anggota tim tengah melaksanakan pemanasan ringan dan mata zambrud itu mengelilingi sekitar untuk menemukan atensi lain. Masker merah mudanya cukup mencolok sehingga membuat sebagian orang disana memutuskan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok yang hampir setinggi tiang jemuran halaman rumah. Midorima berdehem sebentar—tidak menghiraukan atmosfir yang berubah jadi lain.

Orang itu disana. Tengah meluruskan kaki yang lelah habis berlari. Midorima menghampiri. Suasana menjadi hening sejak ia masuk tadi. Bisakah kita _kitakore_?

Midorima akan melakukannya.

Midorima meneguk ludahnya, ini sekali dalam seumur hidupnya.

Midorima menaikan kacamatanya saat sosok yang telah berkeliaran di pikiran keluar secara nyata di depannya. Kepala itu mendongak, Midorima sudah ingin kabur saja saat niat (setengah hati) yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya. Abu akan bertemu hijau rumput—

"Oi Takao, kau bohong soal nanas yang di jual dekat stasiun yah?!"

"Eh?! Memangnya ada apa Miyaji-san? Tukang nanasnya udah pindah profesi jadi tukang salak?"

"Salak mbahmu! Itu mah tetangga aku yang magang sambil makan nanas!"

"Hehe, kan sama saja."

"Kesini kau!"

Terhalang oleh kuning-kuning perusak mata. Kurang ajar memang Midorima.

Tapi _senpai_ -nya itu telah menjepit leher makhluk bernama Takao di keteknya. Sial, si nanas itu bikin panas. Perih mata Midorima.

"Eh—pfft… apa-apaan maskermu itu huahahaha!" Takao akhirnya menotisnya, ketawa ngakak dengan susah payah karena lehernya masih berada di kungkungan Miyaji.

"Diam Bakao suaramu itu bisa merobek gendang telinga siapa saja, _nanodayo_." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya dan tidak sadar zamrudnya memincing kepada Miyaji yang masih nempel sama Takao.

Takao Kazunari sebenarnya tidak peka situasi. Miyaji di sampingnya tiba-tiba merasakan aura-aura mencekam di sekelilingnya. _Sumpah deh dari kemarin sial mulu_ , bulir air segede jagung bertengger di pelipisnya.

"Eee~ Kenapa Shin-chan? Kau sedang pms atau Cancer sedang sial hari ini? Aahaha kalau kau butuh apa-apa bilang dong—"

"Oi Takao!"

 _Grep_!

"Baka—"

Takao niatnya berusaha ngelepasin cengkraman Miyaji pada lehernya, tapi saat ia sudah berhasil berdiri dengan susah payah—karena posisi Miyaji dari awal masih mau minting leher Takao—jadi ketika si pemuda _hawk eye_ itu akan lolos Miyaji refleks menarik ujung kaos basketnya dan Takao limbung di tambah tali sepatu yang tidak terikat dengan benar.

Midorima rasanya ingin menguburkan diri ke parit sebelah gedung sekolah. Tangannya sudah terjulur saat detik-detik kejadian berlangsung.

Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah—Miyaji Kiyoshi memeluk pinggang Takao Kazunari. Ambigay banget gak sih! Kacamata Midorima retak.

"O-oi, maaf yah habis refleks gara-gara tadi mau minting leher kamu." Miyaji pucat pasi. Pasalnya ia pun kaget karena tidak menyangka menggunakan tenaga gorilla lagi nyolong nanas. Beneran _khilaf_ (?)

Takao masih memproses apa yang terjadi sebelum sadar akan ucapan sang _senpai_.

"Jadi kalau aku gak berhasil lolos, Miyaji-san mau mutusin leher aku gitu?!"

"Gak juga… _sih_."

"Apa maksudnya 'sih' yang di italic itu?!"

Miyaji tidak sadar mengeratkan pegangannya pada sekitar pinggang Takao lalu membalas membentak kesal Takao, "Lupain aja masa! Dari tadi aku sial banget nih!"

"Justru aku—tunggu kenapa jadi bahas ini?!"

Dan blablabla lainnya tanpa ketidakpekaan mereka yang harus segera terlepas dari posisi ambigu yang membinasakan jasmani dan rohani. Memangnya mereka tidak sadar bahwa orang-orang piguran di _gymnasium_ sudah ada yang _update_ status perihal _pairing_ yang di tanyakan di fic ini?!

Otsubo dan Kimura _facepalm_. "Serius kami cuma dapet dialog disini doang?"

Midorima jadi butiran debu. Sebotol a*ua 1 liter menggelinding mencari tuan lain.

.

.

.

Midorima tahu ia bertingkah OOC sekali sejak 2 hari lalu dan juga hari ini. Ya, waktu itu—kedua manusia itu jadi tambah dekat sejak posisi ambigay yang mereka baru sadar saat memasuki topik mengenai beras plastik yang tengah beredar akhir-akhir ini. Midorima panas, itu sih kelamaan! Mana Takao tidak menotis dirinya lagi dan malah ketawa-ketiwi bicarain begal yang marak di kompleknya. Mana bisa orang itu ngomongin begal sambil ketawa ngakak?! Nah, ini yang membuat Midorima tambah kesal.

 _Oha asa_ benar. _Secara tiba-tiba_ yang dimaksud ya itu! Tidak salah merugikan Midorima gak sih? Gak kan? Tapi kok _kokoro_ nya cekat-cekit gitu yah? Kayak ada asem-asemnya gitu.

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa kesini, _nanodayo_."

Midorima menatap jalanan yang lumayan ramai oleh pejalan kaki atau pun yang sedang toko klontong (?) berjejer di tepi jalan, meneriakan apa yang mereka punya di dalam toko dengan sedikit bumbu dusta diskon hingga 50 persen padahal saat ada pengunjung yang terjerat, tawa _innocent_ seakan berkata; mungkin anda salah dengar. Kampret memang, lagian ini di Jepang atau negara nun jauh disana sih?

"Mana mungkin ada yang jual helm doraemon _crossover_ sama helo kiti, _nodayo_. Mungkin _oha asa_ lagi bosan (?)"

 _Toh_ Midorima tetap melangkah di jalan setapak yang menuntunnya menyusuri deretan toko yang lain. Berharap menemukan paling tidak helm polos dan toko stiker yang nantinya bisa ia tempelin di helmnya.

"Shin-chan yah?"

Suara kaget di tambah bingung menyapa gendang telinga pemuda hijau.

"Sudah tau kenapa nanya Bakao!"

Emosi Midorima kambuh saat tahu suara gaib itu punya partner basketnya di Shuutoku, si rambut belah tengah, si pemilik mata rajawali yang menembus cakrawala, si—sudahlah, _spoiler_.

"Yakin deh Shin-chan pasti lagi pms! Tenang saja~ sekarang peneliti di seluruh belahan dunia sedang melakukan uji coba genetik yang memungkinkan laki-laki bisa—adaw! Mengapa diri ini kau siksa terus?!" Takao memasang ekspresi kucing terbuang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukulan mau teman hijaunya.

 _Diri ini maso yang tersakiti~_

"Ngomong yang gak masuk akal lagi aku lempar kamu ke atap Rakuzan."

"Emang nyampe yah? Shin-chan jangan sombong deh mentang-mentang punya _long range shoot_ jadi berlaga—iya iya ampun!"

Midorima menaikan kacamatanya, ia memalingkah mukanya kearah lain. Seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena es krim yang sudah menghilang dari conenya lebih menarik di kelereng hijau itu—tunggu,Midorima memincingkan matanya, ada sebuah noda yang belepotan di sekitar mulut dan baju si anak—itu sih emang udah lu abisin es krimnya!

Bukan itu yang manjadi fokus.

Masalahnya, kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin ia temui sekarang? Kenapa harus di tanggal merah ini yang membawanya pada tanggal kesialan? Kenapa _oha asa_ sebegitu nge-fansnya dengan Doraemon dan Helo Kiti?! Kenapaaa?!

"Err… Shin-chan? Aku tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi jangan buat diri ini malu."

"Apa lagi _nanodayo_?!" Midorima murka. Lelah memikirkan apa yang tidak ingin ia pikirkan. Rumit. Semua ini jadi rumit karena opera sabun maho itu dan juga—eits, _spoiler_.

Takao menahan muka ingin nangis tapi ia paksakan untuk berteriak di saat lelehan di dalam hidungnya sudah ingin melesak keluar.

"Kita di liatin orang-orang Shin-chaaan! Dan anak itu menangis kau pelototi terus!"

Midorima kicep, orang-orang sudah mulai berbisik bisik tentang kedua remaja tanggung yang tengah berdebat layaknya pasangan yang tau pasangan satunya bisa hamil (?) pokoknya tengsin banget deh.

Akhirnya tangan besarnya menggandeng tangan lain di dekatnya dan langsung ambil langkah tengsin sambil menyeret Takao yang sudah bermuka ingin mewek.

.

.

.

"O-oi Bakao…."

Takao menoleh lalu kembali memalingkan muka. Ngambek ceritanya. Midorima _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau begini, lebih baik tadi aku setuju saja sama ajakan Miyaji-san buat beli nanas. _Toh_ makan nanas seharian gak akan sembelit."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

 _JDAAAAR!_

Petir di siang bolong menyambar hati Midorima. Ia tahu! Ya ia tahu pasti ujung-ujungnya ini cerita mengarah kesini!

 _Kenapa ke orang itu lagi? Apa kamu penganut_ notice me senpai _, nodayo?_

"Y-yasudah, kenapa tidak pergi saja sana, lagian aku butuh _lucky item_ sekarang, supaya gak sial terus, _nodayo_."

Takao yang sedang duduk di kursi taman yang sepi langsung membelalakan matanya. Ada seribu jarum jahit yang menusuk berbagai sudut hatinya, perkataan Midorima seolah dirinya adalah kesialan bagi penyuka ramalan _oha asa_ itu. Tidak, Takao tidak kuat… tapi perasaan apa ini? Begitu sakit, tapi secara bersamaan ia candu akan rasanya.

Tunggu—itu mah _maso_ banget! Kok jadi familiar sama _kunoichi_ berambut ungu di anime lawak sebelah yah?

Yang terpenting, perkataan Midorima itu seperti luka yang di taburi garam. Periiiih.

Sementara Midorima membeku tubuhnya karena _kepeleset_ lidah saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Dalam hatinya ia berperang; bukan itu maksudnya! Ia bukan ingin mengatakan itu! Ayo coba lagi!

"A—"

"Waktu itu aku sangat kehausan, rasanya seperti tersesat di gurun sahara yang mengharap oasis. Aku berpikir, ah, apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan? Bukan air, aku menyadarinya,"

Midorima terdiam. Takao yang tengah duduk sambil menunduk begitu rapuh di matanya. Ia tidak berharap tempat kosong di sebelah pemuda itu layak untuk ia singgahi, takut jika akan hancur begitu saja. Hancur bersama hati yang di genggam teguh si pemilik.

"aku sedang menunggu seseorang—tidak, aku berharap aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan datang lalu membawa teduh tubuh ini. Aku sangat mengaharapkannya, waktu itu… saat kaki ini sudah tak sanggup menggerakan sendi-sendinya." di akhir kalimat, suaranya begitu lirih. Angin berhembus bagai melodi menyayat hati, daun-daun terbang olehnya, membuat simfoni yang kekal di dalam sunyi.

Pemuda lainnya mengepalkan tangannya erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Emosi yang terpendam siap meluap namun tak kunjung di sampaikan. Sebenarnya… apa yang telah di alami pemuda ini? Midorima menunggu dalam hening.

"Shin-chan… waktu itu—" Midorima meneguk ludahnya, jangan-jangan Takao akan berubah menjadi _yandere_ karena menyerah pada hidupnya?

"—kau membawa a*ua satu liter kan?"

 _Loading_. . . . . . .

 _Brak!_

"H-hyaaa!"

Midorima mencengkram kedua sisi kursi kayu yang ternyata selebar bahunya. Aura-aura _syaiton_ menguar pekat di balik tubuhnya. Takao sudah mengkeret ketakutan dengan badan bergetar seperti kucing yang akan di terkam kucing lain (?).Yang pasti ini _hawt_ banget. Takao mau pipis.

"E-ehehe be-bercanda Shin-chan hahaha A-april mop! Eh? Udah lewat yah? Ja-jadi—moo~ Shin-chan aku minta maaf! Muka kamu serem ih!"

"Jangan buat aku simpati dengan perkataanmu yang seperti itu, _nodayo_!"

"Pe-perkataan apa? Itu cuma bercanda Shin-chan, lagian dari kemarin sewot mulu, jadi aja jiwa jahil ini tergerak dengan sendirinya huahahaha!"

"Kau pikir itu candaan nanoda—"

 _Krak!_

"U-uwaaaah! Bangkunyaaa!"

"Huwaaaaa!"

 _Bruk!_

" _Ittai iitai_ " kepala Takao sukses cidera "Shin-chan makanya jangan—eh?" muka Midorima yang mengeluh kesakitan berada satu senti dengannya. Deru napas masing-masing terasa menghembus permukaan kulit.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Mari kita reka ulang.

Karena perkataan Takao yang _mellow_ tadi membuat Midorima kesal dan tidak sadar _shooting guard_ Shuutoku itu menubrukan kedua tangannya pada sisi bangku kayu yang bisa kapan saja roboh—dan hasilnya adalah ini, _the power of tsundere_ Midorima yang kelebihan membuat bangku kayu yang di duduki Takao terjengkang ke belakang—daaan kalian bisa bayangkan posisi mereka saat ini. Ya, bayangkan Takao dalam posisi duduk tapi _horizontal_ dengan kedua kaki yang bertumpu pada kaki bangku sedangkan Midorima yang di atasnya berusaha untuk tidak menindih makhluk di bawahnya, _lucky_ pada badan tingginya.

(Apakah terbayang? Jika tidak, silahkan gulingkan kursi apapun di rumah anda.)

Sudah pasti hening. Hanya deru napas yang membuat keduanya masih sadar padahal pikiran kemana mana. Midorima sudah memerah mukanya sampai ke telinga, jangan tanya Takao… arwahnya sudah jalan-jalan kesenangan.

Eh? Jadi seneng yah?

Untung saja taman sepi karena memang harusnya seperti itu atau adegan ini tidak akan terjadi.

Takao sih maunya mereka seperti ini sampai keduanya dapat hidayah(?) tapi ia takut Midorima akan tambah marah jika ia mengerjainya lebih jauh. Midorima itu _tsundere_ _akut_ , tidak pekaan _akut_ , tidak pedulian _akut_ tapi justru karena ke _tsundere_ an itu Takao merasa lebih berani untuk mendekati pemuda mantan generasi keajaiban yang sangat di elu-elukan pada zaman sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Pemuda yang jujur hampir membuat Takao trauma menyentuh bola oranye itu, membuat rasa ingin mengalahkan tumbuh menjadi ambisi. Tapi pupus sudah segalanya, orang itu menunggu dirinya menyambut tangan yang sudah terulur saat perkenalan anggota baru. Takao tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya, kan? Mungkin memang tidak pernah bisa.

Semua sudah kalah. Dirinya, ambisinya… dan juga perasaannya.

"K-kau melamun, _nodayo_. B-bantu aku… bisa-bisa selamanya aku berada di posisi seperti ini—bu-bukannya aku sangat berharap bantuanmu, tapi kita memang harus kembali ke… posisi normal."

Takao terkekeh kecil.

"Satu-satunya yang harus kau bantu itu aku Shin-chan~ Lihat—kau masih mengcengkram kedua pergelangan tanganku, bagaimana aku bisa bergerak!" ucap Takao dengan nada pura-pura jengkel yang mengakibatkan Midorima tersentak lalu refleks melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi menjadi penahan. Melihat itu Takao langsung menautkan telapak tangannya ke sela-sela jemari Midorima dan mendorongnya agar tubuh besar itu tidak kehilangan keseimbangan.

Midorima langsung mencari pegangan lain berupa kaki kursi, ia langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kursi taman itu benar-benar terbalik setengahnya. Tanpa menolong Takao yang posisi nya benar-benar… ambigu.

"Oy, Shin-chan! Bantu akuuu!"

"Tidak"

"Kenapaaaa?!"

"Hukuman."

"Eeeh?! Sumpah deh aku minta maaf, ini bener-bener gak bisa keluaaaar!"

"Miyaji-san."

"Hah?" Takao menaikan sebelah alisnya, kenapa jadi ke Miyaji? Memangnya Midorima mesen nanas yah? Oh, Takao _error_ kena terik matahari.

"Ti-tidak, lupakan. Tapi bukannya aku ingin tahu tentang apa yang kau lakukan yah—ehem, hubunganmu dengan Miyaji-san? Sekali lagi,bukannya apa-apa, tidak biasanya kalian jadi akrab, _nanodayo_."

Oooh begitu ya…

Andai Midorima melihat seringai nista Takao, pasti sudah di lemparnya anak itu ke atap Rakuzan.

"Begitulah, aku rasa seru juga jika **bersama** Miyaji-san. Dia ternyata baik walau hobi lempar-lempar nanas, yang terpenting tingkat **_tsundere_** nya masih bisa di tolenransi."

.

 _"—_ _kalau sikapmu terus seperti ini, dia akan hilang sebelum kau sempat menyadarinya."_

.

Kampret opera sabun maho itu langsung terlintas di pikiran Midorima.

"O-oh, baguslah, _nodayo_. Gendang telingaku jadi tidak tercemar polusi suara lagi."

Takao tersenyum menatap langit yang masih biru.

"Ha—aku berbohong. Shin-chan, _tsundere_ mu itu membunuhku tahu."

"…"

"Ah, sempat terbayang bagaimana jika Shin-chan begini, Shin-chan begitu. Semua hanya ada di hayalanku saja. Tapi jika itu memang menjadi diri Shin-chan,"

Jeda.

"itulah yang seharusnya aku suka haha."

 _Tap_

"Bodoh."

Takao dengan susah payah melihat sebuah punggung di hadapannya—karena kepalanya harus terangkat sedikit—tangan berbalut perban terlihat seperti tengah bergerak menyentuh frame kotak yang selalu di kenakan.

"Aku selalu di hantui iklan opera sabun itu dan begitu bo-bodohnya aku ke-ketakutan hal itu akan terjadi. Dasar aku akan membalasmu Bakao." untung saja Takao tidak dapat melihat muka yang sudah kembali memerah. Lelah jadi _tsundere_.

"Kenapa selalu akuuu?!"

"Karena kau yang sudah menghantui pikiranku, _nanodayo_! Ja-jangan buat aku me-mengulangi nya lagi!"

"…"

"Shin-chan, aku suka Shin-chan!"

"Aku juga, _nanodayo_."

"Siapa pun tolong bantu aku bangun dari siniii! _Pengen_ liat tadi Shin-chan atau bukaan!"

Midorima menahan urat kekesalannya. Di tendangnya bangku kayu taman itu.

"Berisik, _nodayo_! Cepat keluar dari sana sendiri."

"Gak bisaaa! Salahkan sifat _tsundere_ mu itu! Aaaaa Miyaji-saaaaaan!"

"Oi, tu-tunggu disana, Bakao—aku akan menendang bokongmu, _nanodayo_!"

.

.

 _"_ _Apa kau benar-benar tidak peduli padanya?"_

.

.

Ck, orang _tsundere_ itu punya caranya sendiri—iya kan, Midorima?

 _._

 _._

 ** _Owari_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **A/N : Apa ini... ini apa? Ah sudahlah saya gak tau harus melampiaskan UKK kemarin dengan cara apa? Apa yang tidak begitu kampret dari soal ekonomi waktu itu?! Apaaa?! /sudah nak. Sudahlah yang penting saya tenang bisa ngelampiasin ke galauan ini ke MidoTaka, mereka cocok banget jadi** ** _moodboster_** **(?)**

 **Akhir kata, tak review maka tak sayang~ /lambai nanas**


End file.
